All I Need
by AllyHoneyBuns
Summary: By the way, not much of this story involves the characters from House, M.D. Krista's new and is having trouble at her new school. She's always had a ton of friends, and been super popular. Can a couple friends and a hot boyfriend be all she really needs?


My name is Krista. I'm 15. I move a lot because of my dad's job. He's in the military, colonel actually. Here I am in a new town. I'd always been popular at every school I went to. I had second thoughts here...

"Hey guys look," She points at me. "New Girl." They giggle walking over to me.

"Yo." A girl named Kylie says.

"Um, hi…" I say.

"Hi," the leader named Alice says. "Your name?"

"Krista…" I murmer nervously.

"Hey, so you're new?" Alice asks.

"What else?" I answer.

She gives me a dirty look and flips her hair.

"So not worth it." She says walking away with her group.

See what I meant?

Later today I saw Alice with some guy. She was leaning on his chest and crying. He was hugging her, trying to comfort her. I should've known. Popular's always have boyfriends. I did. But I still couldn't see what was wrong. Then I heard the ambulance. They were rushing in with a stretcher. Seconds later, they were back with some girl. Alice's twin.

"MANDY!" Alice screams, still crying.

You see they're both popular and stick up for each other. Alice calls Miranda; Mandy. Miranda calls Alice; Ali. But right now was frightening, as the ambulance rushed away, the teachers grabbed Alice as she struggled to go with her sister, who shook violently, non-stop.

Yay! So much drama! I love this crap!

At lunch time I was avoided and given dirty looks. I'll learn to avoid that.

"Hi." A girls says, coming to sit down with her tray.

She has black hair, sort of short, down to her shoulders. Blue eyes that gleamed and plain clothes, mostly black and red. She seemed elegant and I was eager to meet new friends.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Krista. Yours?"

"Bella."

"Cool." I say, happy to have a friend at this cruel school.

"Don't worry about Alice. She's rude to everyone. She's dating the Captain of the Football team. She's Captain of the Cheer squad. Miranda, A.K.A. Mandy, is the drama club leader. Their brother plays professional soccer and dates the college cheer squad leader. His name is Saint. All the Dane's are the big shit, you could say." She says with a playful laugh.

"Their father is a 2 star general and he commands this base. Their life is perfect. Almost makes me wish I was them."

I was speechless.

"Hey look, here comes Michelle. She's my other really good friend."

Over came to us this black haired girl, her hair was fairly long, age 15 or so, green eyes, and stylish clothes. She looked proud and confident. She seemed nice and I was enthusiastic to meet her.

Michelle sits and greets us, smiling and introducing herself.

"Oh my goodness! Hi Krista! So nice to meet you!" She says.

"Haha, you too Michelle."

"How are you? We've been waiting for some new people at this school and I'm thrilled to meet you!" She says with a bright smile.

"I'm good, you?" I respond with a smile not nearly as bright as hers.

"Oh I'm fabulous! My 16th birthday is next week! I can't wait!"

"That's so cool." Bella said with a slight giggle. "So, did you hear? Miranda had a seizer." Bella says.

"Oh my really?" Michelle says.

"Yeah, I don't like her much but I do hope she's okay." She says.

"Oh of course!" Says Michelle.

The bell rings.

"Cya Krista." Michelle and Bella say in unison, leaving with their stuff.

"Bye," I say, also getting up.

"Woah slow down, hot shot." A voice behind me says.

"What do you want Alice?" I say turning around, annoyed.

"I want you to know this is MY school. Got it? Get it? Good." She fluffs her hair and storms away with her group.

"What a jerk," I say to myself.

I looked around, puzzled at where to go next. I had no clue where my next class was. I could ask some of the teachers next by.

"Do you need some help?" Another voice from behind me says. Except it wasn't any voice, it was dazzling and made me actually listen, the voice was sweet and caring.

I turn around.

"Do you?"

There before me was this extremely good looking guy. He's 5' 10"foot and has blue/green eyes. His hair was blonde and gorgeous. He had a cute Australian accent and I couldn't help but stand there and daze at his perfect figure.

"You alright there?" He said in that adorable accent that made me tingle inside. I had do close my mouth before I started to drool.

"Uhh, uhh, umm, yeah! Never better! Why do you ask? Do I look bad? 'Cause I'm not. I'm good! Oh, did I go too far?" I say smiling slightly as his face cracks into a smile that made me want to squeal.

He chuckles. "You're kinda funny. Say, meet me after school on the basketball court. My name is Jesse. I'll see you later Krista." He said walking away.

"B-but, h-how d-do you know my –."

Then he was out of sight and I was alone in the cafeteria.

"Name." I finish.


End file.
